Seeing Red
by Ability King KK
Summary: It seems that Sasuke will have to lose his only love.


**I got this idea from my brother, who unfortunately was talking about an episode of that show "House" at the time. I freakin' hate that show. Anyway, this popped into my head and I couldn't stop laughing, so I hope you guys will laugh too.**

**So everyone knows, this takes place during Part One before Sasuke leaves.**

**-:-**

The sun rose over Konoha, signifying morning. In the almost empty Uchiha Clan compound, one figure grudgingly woke up. The night before, Uchiha Sasuke trained harder than he had before, which was why he wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings. The only reason he made it out the door and headed off for training with Team 7 was out of habit.

Since it was still early, no one was really out. Sasuke was somewhat glad for that, as he didn't want to deal with, in his mind, the weakling civilians who praised him all the time. When he reached the training field, he saw that his teammates, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura, were already there. Upon hearing the footsteps, Sakura smiled and turned to greet her crush.

"Good morning, Sasuke-ku…" started the cherry blossom, but stopped and stared at the Uchiha when she got a good look at him. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"Ne, what's wrong, Sakura-chan? Something wrong with Teme?" asked Naruto, not paying attention as he kept an eye out for their sensei.

Too shocked to yell at Naruto, Sakura just grabbed the blond and turned him so he was facing Sasuke. Naruto, like Sakura, stared at Sasuke with wide eyes. After a few seconds, a snicker escaped his mouth. The snicker then became full-blown laughter.

"Naruto no Baka! Stop laughing at Sasuke-kun!" yelled Sakura.

"What the hell is your problem, Dobe?" questioned Sasuke, giving the fox boy a glare.

"Hehehe! You look like Fuzzy Brows when he opens up those gates, Teme!" laughed Naruto.

"What the hell are you talking about?" growled the Uchiha.

"Good morning, my students," called out their sensei, Hatake Kakashi. When he didn't hear the standard 'you're late!' from his students, he became confused. "Is something wrong?"

"Ne, ne, Kakashi-sensei! Look at Sasuke-teme!" shouted Naruto, pointing at the dark child.

When Kakashi did, his single eye widen a bit.

"Sasuke? Since when have you been into body paints?" asked the scarecrow.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the question. Seeing as how the boy didn't know what he was talking about, Kakashi told him to follow. The Copy Ninja led Sasuke to the nearby lake and had the boy look at his reflection. Still confused, Sasuke did as he was told and what he saw made him do something he usually never did. Scream in horror.

"!"

Sasuke's skin was entirely…red.

-:-

At Konoha Hospital, Team 7 was in one of the medical rooms waiting for the Hokage and world's greatest medic, Senju Tsunade, to show up. They didn't have to wait long, as the busty blonde walked into the room.

"Hi, Baachan!" greeted Naruto with a grin.

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that, Gaki?" growled the woman. The whiskered boy just gave off a pout.

"You're still a Baachan," muttered the boy.

Tsunade could feel a vein on her forehead twitch in irritation. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but in the short time she's known Naruto, he's grown on her and she does see him as her own grandson. She just doesn't like being called Baachan in front of other people. It makes her feel old.

"Anyway, what's the problem?" asked the medic.

When Kakashi stepped out of the way and revealed Sasuke, Tsunade did the same thing as Naruto. She burst out laughing.

"Grr, will you tell me what's wrong with me?" yelled Sasuke, glaring at the woman.

Calming down, Tsunade made them wait until she caught her breath. Once she did, she shot out some questions

"First off, tell me, have you done anything different in your routine recently?" asked Tsunade.

"No."

"What was the last thing you ate?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" questioned Sasuke.

"It depends. Now what did you eat?"

"…Tomatoes."

"…That's it?"

"Hai. I eat about ten every night before I go to sleep," explained Sasuke, still not understanding what that had to do with anything.

"I think we've found the problem," said Tsunade.

"What is it, Hokage-sama? Is Sasuke-kun going to be alright?" asked Sakura, scared that her crush was sick or in danger.

"He'll be fine. He just needs to stop eating tomatoes," said Tsunade, a bored look on her face.

It was silent for a few seconds before…

"Nani?"

…Sasuke shouted in anger and distress.

"You heard me, kid. No more tomatoes," said Tsunade, getting annoyed by the so-called "avenger".

"How is it that tomatoes are the cause of this?" asked Sakura, seeing as how Sasuke is still adjusting to the news.

"Tomatoes, like carrots, contain a chemical called carotene. If a person gets too much carotene in their body, they'll turn red or orange, depending on what they ate," explained Tsunade.

"Ha, and you wanted me to eat vegetables, Kakashi-sensei! See, I always knew veggies were bad!" declared Naruto.

"You should still eat vegetables, Naruto. Just don't go over board like Sasuke did with the tomatoes," sighed Tsunade. "Besides, not all vegetables contain carotene."

"Oh. Ne, Teme, since you can't have tomatoes anymore, how 'bout I treat you to some ramen? Sakura-chan can come too!" grinned Naruto, thinking he came up with a good idea.

"Dobe! You actually think I'd go out in public looking like this?" demanded Sasuke. The dark child then opened the window and went as fast as he could to his compound, away from prying eyes.

"I was just being nice," pouted Naruto.

"We know, Naruto. Just give Sasuke time to adjust. In the meantime, come along, you two. We still have some training to do," said Kakashi walking out the door.

"Yatta! Can you teach me a super cool jutsu, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto, following after. Sakura sullenly followed as well.

"I need a drink," sighed Tsunade.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**I would say "poor Sasuke", but I'd be lying. Little bastard deserves no sympathy.**

**Anyway, where'd the whole "Sasuke likes tomatoes" thing come from? Was it from one of those character profile books or something?**


End file.
